beldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tome of the Faithful
The Tome of the Faithful is a book that was written and published by Sir Gerald Leonsmane in order to give explanation to the Ordo Animus members on their duty's and to better explain the organization of this branch of the Lion Legionnaires. In addition to this it also contains the Hospital policys and outlines the honors that can be gained within the Ordo Animus. Respect: All members of the Ordo Animus are representatives of the Lion Legionnaires and as such are required to show a measure of respect to legitimate authority such as: Members of the noble families, Master Templar's, Exalted Templar's, Apostles, Reconiler's the Grand-Marshal, the King of Beldin, and the King of Siluvan, along with any emissaries of theirs are all to be shown a measure of respect. A measure of respect is to be demonstrated by either a deep bow or a respectful bowing of the head if you are unable to bow for whatever reason. When multiple people are present you are to direct the measure of respect towards either the center of the group or towards the highest ranking individual within the Ordo Animus, or the King/Queen of Beldin/Siluvan. If two people are of the same rank, such as two apostles, or two Reconciler's, they are to each show a measure of respect to one another. Standard Issue Gear Listed Bellow is the gear issued to every member of the Ordo Animus. Each rank has a different uniform and is REQUIRED to be worn at all times while working. Standard issue gear will be replaced if lost, repaired if damaged, and has a lifetime warranty even after you retire from the order if you leave in good standing. Initiate: -Cloth Robes (May wear any clothing you like underneath) -Iron Dagger -White Headband -Healing Kits x2 Priest: -Armored Robes (May wear any clothing you like underneath) -Holy Morningstar -Grey Hood -Healing Kits x2 Sanctified Scribe: -Armored Robes (May wear any clothing you like underneath) -Blessed Staff -Grey Hood Apostle: -Armored Robes (Enchanted, May wear any clothing you like underneath. Special cases may allow for alternative to the uniform) -Coldiron Holy Morningstar -Blessed Staff -Grey Hood -Healing Kits x2 Inquisitor: T.B.D. Reconciler: -May wear whatever garb they wish so long as it goes with the orders tabard -Blessed hand wrappings (Reconsilers may use other equipment if they wish) -Healing Kits x4 Grand-Marshal: -The Grand-Marshal may wear whatever armor and wield whatever weapon he or she see's fit so long it bears the tabard of the order over the top of the armor. Weapons may be of any sort. Enlistment: Once you have filled out one of the "Desire to Join the Cause" forms, if you marked that you are interested in becoming a part of the Ordo Animus then you will be given a date by one of our senior members in which to return to our headquarters. On that day you will meet with the representative apostle of your respective deity. If your deity is of good alignment and does not already have a representative apostle then you will meet with the Grand-Marshal to discuss if that deity will be added to our Order. Once you meet with your deities apostle he will ask you a series of questions regarding your faith. Once the line of questioning is completed you will be given either a passing grade or a failing grade. If You Pass: If you pass the line of questioning you will be given an initiation date at which time you will be inducted to the order as either an Initiate or a Priest depending on how the line of questioning goes. During this initiation you will be assigned your official uniform and gear. This uniform is to be worn at all times when on official order business or within an order controlled fortification. You are permitted to wear it at any time you wish so long as you understand that while in uniform you represent our order and all actions you commit, you will be held accountable for. If You Fail: In the unlikely circumstance that you are not found a place within our order the apostle will always explain to you for what reasons you were not found a place. In this case he will also give you some things to work on and give you a time for a second meeting if applicable. This meeting will usually take place three tendays or so later to allow for improvements and changes. If you wish you may also try out for the Ordo Gladius by attending one of the mandatory physicals. Function of Rank Within the Ordo Animus: Here will be outlined what each rank within the order will be expected to do, it will outline basic duties and tasks. Initiate: -Tasked with maintaining Lion Legionnaire outposts, and the maintenance of temple alters. Will tend to the wounded and sick, and help those in need while not on duty when they can. Priest: The priests regardless of deity will be tasked with healing those who need, blessing of weapons, and curing the sick and diseased, along with providing care to those in need and instructing Initiates. Priest may if they wish take advantage of Section D, Article 5 of the Codex. Sanctified Scribe: Scribes are wizards of noble virtue who dedicate their time as the sages of the order. Aside from managing the organization and pulling up of files and documents they also offer arcane advice when needed. Apostle: Apostles will be tasked with aiding in recruitment of new Initiates and priests, representing their deity when needed, blessing of weapons when needed, holding regular mass for their priests and initiates, and the sanctifying order outposts as hallowed ground. Apostles may if they wish take advantage of Section D, Article 5 of the Codex. Inquisitor: Inquisitors are the only aspect of the Lion Legionnaires that seem even remotely dark. They also are some of the few in the Ordo Animus to partake in combat other than the occasional Reconciler. They are often assigned by the Grand-Marshal or by a Reconciler to look into potential heresy or spies within the order, and are masters of detecting lies and evil in all. The presence of a Inquisitor in a squad will almost always ensure that the codex is followed to the letter. Inquisitors may if they are able to or wish take advantage of Section D, Article 5 of the Codex. Reconciler: Each Reconciler will be charged with ensuring that all deities are fairly represented within the order and to ensure that favoritism does not ensue. They are charged with making sure that Apostles do their duties and are aptly representing our order through their deity and charged with keeping order business orderly and up to code. Reconcilers are some of the few in the Ordo Animus other than Inquisitors who sometimes take to battle in order to insure balance is kept in the Ordo Gladius as well as the Ordo Animus. Reconcilers may if they are able to or wish take advantage of Section D, Article 5 of the Codex. Hospital Policy: Listed here will be all policy that MUST be followed within Lion Legionnaire Hospitals. Cleanliness: Everything including: Benches, doors, tables, any tools or utensils, and other things that could potentially cause infection to patients or staff is required to be cleaned before and after use and washed down with holy water. Admittance: All patients must sign a 3-A form either before (if able) or after they are treated in order to ensure records of who comes and goes from the hospital, and to keep track of how often, and what sort of injuries are commonly received. Hospital staff is required to immediately finish filing out the 3-A form and file it. Treating of Patients: All patients are to be treated with the utmost care that we in the Lion Legionnaires can offer. They are to be properly diagnosed, and then cured in whatever way we are able. Hospital personnel are entitled to use any of their divine gifts to help their patients within reason. Hospital Security: In order to ensure the safety of our patients at all times Guards are required to check the alignment of any hospital personnel before they see a patient to ensure harm does not needlessly befall any patients. Confidentiality: Lion Legionnaires may not under any circumstances disclose private information to the public. All business between patients and staff is to be private and 3-A forms may not be shown to anybody other than Scribes, qualified hospital staff, or the Grand-Marshal. Honors in the Ordo Animus: (To be added Soon).